


Metaphorical

by MelanieVimpula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Bro is being horrible once again, Dave's POV, Dissociation, Fear, Forced to Watch, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieVimpula/pseuds/MelanieVimpula
Summary: Dirk and Dave are twins and their big brother has formed a very unhealthy rapelationship[sic] between the three.Dave's POV and dissociating thoughts during an encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can barely be called porn tbh. With some imagination you can very well get the picture of what is happening.
> 
> Have a good read!

-"Come on Dave. You really don't want to leave him alone with me. Someone's gotta take the punishment, you know..." Bro's voice is low and soft, lips barely touching your twin brother's ear. He has Dirk's neck in the hook of his arm, just tight enough to feel threatening and keep the him from moving. The poor boy holds on to Bro's arm knuckles white. You watch how Dirk's legs shake as he has to tiptoe to keep himself from actually strangling and you know that Bro is doing that on purpose. 

-"I know that you know that you fucked up. So how about you fix your mistake before someone else gets hurt. Come here." Your older brother makes a side eyed glance at you while he talks, pretending to be more interested in invading Dirk's personal space than apprehending you. Your twin struggles weakly when Bro licks along the shell of his ear, a terrified, strangled whimper escaping from his throat. You stand petrified in the doorway. Whatever you do it's a win for Bro: if you leave now he gets to do unspeakable things to Dirk and if you give up, it's you who's fucked face down into the mattress.

You can't do this to Dirk. You love him so much and you want to protect him even though it's usually him who protects you. Or at least tries. He takes the brunt of Bro's beatings either willingly in your place or due to your ineptitude to stay on your older brother's good side. Most of the time you don't even know what you're doing wrong, Bro just seems to like you more, which means that you get in trouble way more often.

-"Don't make me repeat myself, Dave." Is there any other choice, really?  You lower your head and take a shaky step towards your brothers. As you get closer to them you're expecting to be yanked forwards by your hair but nothing happens.  
-"Good boy." Bro's tone is clearly pleased and his words are more of a chuckle than praise. Time to swallow your pride. You take a deep breath, lift your gaze and plead.  
-"B-Bro, I'm really sorry that-"  
-"Shh, baby. No need for that bullshit, you know what you said. How about you show how sorry you are instead?"  
Of course, what else would he want anyway?

You're disgusted by how easily you fall to your knees in front of them. Bro lets Dirk out of his grip and guides him to stand by his side, holding his arm over the shaky teen's shoulders. Dirk is silent, you know he tries not to aggravate Bro any more than this. It's better that only one of you suffers. You start undoing Bro's belt, already very aware of the hard bulge underneath the jean fabric.  
-"Aren't you glad that our lovely Dave came to his senses? For once you're not the one getting hurt." Bro chuckles, pressing a kiss against Dirk's cheek. Dirk nods reluctantly and looks away.

You undo the button and zipper, pulling your older brother's pants down. You wouldn't want to do this in front of Dirk but Bro is showing no signs of letting him go. The clear outline of his cock through the tight orange boxer briefs fills you with dread but you hook the elastic waistband with your thumbs and pull them down with the vigor of a French Revolution aristocrat who's going to get executed in mere minutes in front of the cheering crowds. You'd rather lose your head than give one. You look your executioner in the eyes one last time and lay your head down on the guillotine. You can almost feel the pressure of the stocks on your neck. This is such a waste. You're securely held down but you can't hear anyone cheering on, only the sound of your own heart beating in your ears. 

All is fine and dandy. 

A decaptitated head can stay conscious up to five seconds after beheading. A human head also weighs 11 pounds which is about 5 kilos. That’s a huge weight off of your shoulders and a fun little coincidence in the metric system. If you forget variables, that is. When the connection between lungs, a heart and a head is severed, no more oxygen can enter the bloodstream, so none of it is delivered to the brain which rapidly falls into coma. The braincells suffocate and die. It's said that in death the brain releases an euphoric cocktail of neurotransmitters. You can feel nothing. 

A decapitated head is capable of expressions of disgust and disdain. Its held up by its hair and shown to the bloodthirsty crowds so it can glare at them for the one last time before the sweet embrace of death. Sometimes it's slapped for fun, the look of dazed indignation is priceless. 

Swallowing is hard without a neck. Throat is a very delicate part of human body, tight and full of muscles. Throat muscles are capable of swallowing even when the body is upside down. The gag reflex happens when something is stuck in the throat. Something unusually big or revolting. It prevents choking and eating things you shouldn't put in your mouth. The gag reflex can be subdued with willpower and practice. It is a highly valued skill in the adult entertainment industry, but you're not interested in being a star. Your disinterest doesn't stop you from being the brightest little star in your older brother's eyes whatsoever. The light of his life, the fire of his loins. He is the central sun of your life too, burning and charring everything his rays touch.  
Stars burn bright and float alone in the vast emptiness of space, sizzle out eventually and collapse into themselves. Or go out in a big bang. You haven't decided yet.

A throat bulge is a prominent fantastical theme in hentai, but skilled individuals can do it for real. It's freaky.

An average ejaculation is worth a spoonful, it's hard to determine the exact amount when it's in the mouth however. Semen can gain flavours based on diet. Sweet fruits make sweet tasting cum. There's loads, pun intended, of discussion about the health benefits of swallowing cum. It's rich in protein and calcium but in the end the amount of nutrition is so low you're way better off eating eggs than sucking dick. There's about one calorie in an average load. You're one calorie richer now.

Hand holding with someone you love releases oxytocin, also called "a love hormone". It is secreted by the pituitary gland and induces bonding with your partner. Physical closeness with a trustworthy individual has a calming effect on the human nervous system. Research indicates that twins have a special connection. You do feel like your connection with Dirk is very special. You're not fully identical and you want to hold on to your individuality. In moments like these you feel like you're not separate, but one; he feels your pain just as bad as you do. Maybe not down to the aching jaws and burning throat, but he shares them in some level none the less. You can't comprehend half of what he whispers to you but you can feel his pain.

Tears are a natural stress reliever and contain high concentrations of different chemicals.  
But these are not yours.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the boys comfort each other.
> 
> I must note that I absolutely love gentle Bro and it's such a shame that noncon really cancels that out. You just can't win with this fucking kink.


End file.
